


Blackwatch Blues

by Valitiel (Vishnal)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Slow Build, origins story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishnal/pseuds/Valitiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree's life entering the Blackwatch is like a verse in a cheap blues tune. The going gets bad and it only gets worse. He doesn't plan on being Reyes' orphan-pet project, but if that's what it takes to keep out of a state pen jail and to keep seeing that blue, blue sky? To McCree that's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwatch Blues

The first time Reyes and McCree get to exchange words is not on good terms, but on the other hand the first handful of words that either men say to a newcomer tended to be on the stern side.

The Overwatch Initiative was at the time stationed at a shady inn just a skip and a hop away from a run down diner that the Deadlock Gang ran their operations. Gabriel protested being in Route 66 when there were bigger fish to fry, but Jack insisted that it was important to stop small groups from interacting with bigger crime syndicates like the Shimadas in Japan. It is after all, easier to kill the mice feeding the snake rather than beheading the snake itself.  

That’s how Reyes meets Jesse McCree, gunshots, a pool of blood and the smell of burnt coffee in a run down diner on Route 66.

Reyes sits in the diner waiting on some eggs and bacon from the owner of the diner. Old gal is probably a wife of some deadbeat Deadlock. He overhears the jumble of English and American Spanish as some gang members push into the diner. Reyes is in a banquet in the corner, making sure not to draw attention to himself. He’s wearing civilian clothes and he doesn’t think that anyone around here paid him any mind, so long as he kept paying for his coffee and all day breakfast in cash. His team’s been stationed to keep an eye on the Deadlock Gang for a week now, and Reyes couldn’t believe that the police have not caught on. “Seriously, propane? No one buys propane anymore it’s not 2020 anymore.” He thinks to himself. 

The gang members, or at least twenty of them gather around the breakfast bar and get poured a helping of boiled dirt. Some of them are speaking in Spanish. Reyes cringes at the heavy accent. The only reason why he was in this dirty diner that didn’t have air conditioning was that he was the only person out of Jack, Angela, Ana and Reinhardt that could understand a lick of Spanish. He also didn’t stick out like an Indiana farm boy in the middle of a place that looked like it came right off the set of a bad western movie. 

“There’s some sort of crackdown gonna happen. The police ain’t taking your bribe money any more cheval? I thought you were supposed to be all slick and honey Jesse. We can’t afford to lose our chokehold on this route.”

Jesse, the youngest in the group shrugs. He doesn’t look too worried, and Reyes doesn’t think that he’s seen the boy worried in the past week here. Another man speaks up. This guy is dressed in more ridiculous leather clothing that doesn’t make shit sense to be wearing out in the desert, but ridiculous is apparently Deadlock dress code. “We’ve been boxed in by the Surenos the past week. You had to show off with them three times alone. Something’s up with them.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “I reckon they’re paying the police more money than y’all are. Ain’t no big mystery. The highest bidder wins.If they keep coming back I’ll just keep shootin’ em. We’re short on cash, but we ain’t short on lead.”

Reyes remembers Jesse’s shot. Damn good for a kid shooting out of a revolver that he probably picked up at a pawn shop. Better than some of the shots in the Blackwatch, quicker draw too. Jesse’s all shoot first ask questions later. Reyes listens in, and his food comes. He’s three bites into his breakfast before his comm-link lights up and he’s being pulled out of the diner. He leaves the plate and coffee -- the grub there isn’t all that good anyways. Jack tells him to book it to the gas station and keep an eye out from there. They spotted hover cars carrying some big guns heading down towards Deadlock territory ah hour back and estimated that they would be banging on the diner doors in half an hour. 

Reyes sets up on the gas station roof. He’s not happy about leaving a fight, but he knows that if he didn’t leave willingly Jack would get Ana and Reinhardt to fetch him kicking and screaming. He watches the Sureno looters drive by in two large Jeep like hover cars. Then he watches them unload a couple rounds of lead into the diner. He imagines the folks inside ducking for cover behind the breakfast bar. The glass would shatter, but it wouldn’t feel any different than before since the place didn’t have air conditioning. The dust would settle before the looters, flooded in like a swat team. They'd be swarming the building before the bullets even got to start cooling on the ground. Reyes feels the sun high up in the sky. He’s sweating. It feels like it’s beating down on him suddenly, and the air is electric. He hears yelling and gun shots. For a split second everything is silent. The sound buzz of a june bugs hangs heavy in the air before six gunshots ring through the air in quick succession. Right after everything plays like it’s on fast forward. More gun shots. The sound of semi-automatic pulse ammunitions unloading into bodies. The Deadlock’s tiny revolvers couldn’t compete. 

The Sureno gang drives back out. Reyes doesn’t see anything taken out from the diner and he reports it back to Jack before heading out to check what’s left of the scene. The diner is done. Finally put out of its misery. The old relic that lasted since the early 2000’s has more bullet holes than a simple plaster and fix could handle and a wall is blown clean off. Pinned under the debris of a wall and fallen pipes is the scruffy looking kid with his serape wrapped around him tight. Blood is soaking through fast despite the wool of the serape being thick. He’s got quite a few bullet holes in him. Most of which probably didn’t come out clean. His body is pinned facing down, but his face is turned to the side to breathe and occasionally cough up blood. Reyes would have thought he was too far gone if it weren’t for the fact that the dumb kid is muttering the lord’s prayer in Spanish under his breath. The kid clearly isn’t the religious type, or was on the brink of blacking out, because Reyes knew the Our father and Hail Mary in Spanish, and he was pretty sure the kid's getting the words wrong.

Reyes pushes the brunt of the debris off of McCree. The youth pays him no mind and keeps muttering. Reyes kicks McCree and barks at him. “Get the fuck up.” McCree keeps saying his prayers, but gets on his knees and closes his eyes. Reyes rolls his eyes. The kid is all about drama. “Kid stop praying.” Reyes curses under his breath and calls McCree a name in Spanish. “I don’t have a gun to put a bullet in your head, and I don’t intend to. Get the fuck up.”

McCree looks Reyes in the eyes and he looks tired. For once he looks worried before he passes out. Reyes log rolls McCree over. It’s none too graceful with only one person doing it, but he gets McCree flat on his back. Gabriel wraps McCree tight in the serape and lifts the kid up. He runs back to the shitty inn a skip and a hop away. Before he hits the door Dr.Ziegler is at his side and ushering the two in. They’re surprised that Reyes brought someone back. He usually leaves civilians and targets on the road for emergency medical services to take care of, or just not pay any attention to them at all, but he just drops the limp body onto Angela’s makeshift gurney (a cheap cot they bought a few counties down) and tells her to fix him.

Angela nods and gets to work. She’s seen a lot of stray kids on her job. Reyes has a soft spot for them in a way. He would never admit it, but he hates to see people forced into a position to do wrong at a young age. He’s been in that position himself. She does her best to clean his stray up. “He’s a really good shot.” Reyes starts. Angela hums affirmation that she heard. “Can shoot six people right between their eyes in a row.”

She’s pulling out bullets and applying gauze. She wants to tell Reyes that there’s no need to justify bringing him back, but she lets him keep talking since she’s pretty sure he doesn’t even know why he brought a half dead, barely legal gang member into their base. “We can cut him a deal. Jail or Overwatch.”

“Jack has to-”

“Yeah.” He waves her off dismissively. “I’ll handle the boy scout.” He scoffs. He doubts Jack is looking for a young ruffian to join the team, but Reyes would push. Something about the kid -- young, dumb and… Nothing else. It probably just pained Reyes seeing such a good shot being wasted on low-level crime in a dustbowl like Route 66. Yeah, that's it. A waste of talent. He sighs and continues to watch the surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo.


End file.
